


An extended Sparring session

by HelluvaWriter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelluvaWriter/pseuds/HelluvaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangeline Trevelyan and Blackwall enjoy a moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An extended Sparring session

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Pixiedurango who asked for smut on this picture
> 
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/01277b11258355fbc0d0cfa529bb9fb1/tumblr_nzo5opBaS91r5nic6o1_540.jpg
> 
> I've never really written smut, I hope you enjoy

“I win again.” Evangeline Trevelyan purred into his ear. “You wouldn’t be starting to wear out dear Warden?” He could hear the smile in her voice could picture her hazel eyes twinkling with mischief, her soft brown hair falling in her face. Hers was a face he would never forget 

“You didn’t question my stamina last night, my lady” He took a deep breath in looking to see if she pushed back against his chest, test how tight she was really holding him

He could hear her laugh softly, warm breath against the back of his neck “You proved yourself last night. you seem to struggle today my love. Did I ask too much?”

“Of course not, I could never deny you” he pushed back hard, knocking her off balance. It was easy to knock her sword back with his shield. with her balance thrown off it was quick work to throw her on her back. He straddled her laughing at the indignant anger that crossed her face. 

“Is this what your prefer. I do know you like when I take charge” He leaned over her trying to not respond to her hips rolling beneath him as she tested her ability to free herself. Her eyes had turned more greeen a sure sign she was enjoying this as much as he was. 

“are you sure, here in the courtyard, in front of everyone” a smile curled up the corners of her lips. yet another sparring session that had gone to far. He would never complain.

“If my lady is tired I would be honored to escort her to her chambers” he pressed his lips to hers. He should know better she used the moment of distraction to throw him off getting hold of his arm and quickly wrapping her legs around his neck. 

“It is not I who will be needing to lie down” she knew just how hard to hold, enough that he knew she had won, not enough to actually hurt him.

“I acquiesce my lady” she let go and helped him to his feet. 

“Did I hurt you? perhaps it would be best if I took you back to my quarters and looked you over” She took his hand but he was not going to walk through a hall of nosy nobels again, trying to act like one of them was injured or needed a nap. The other day Cassandra had laughed after a sparring, match pointing out that neither of them seem injured. No, today he would just please his lady with out the giggles and stares. 

He pulled her to him “I have a better idea” and he lifted her off her feet and turned to a small alcove 

“Surely someone will see us here” her voice had dropped, he knew she would like the idea.

“It’s lunch time, no one is currently running drills, you can’t see in there from the training area and I want you, now, not in the twenty minutes it will take us to get through the great hall.” he then placed his lips to hers silencing any further protests. 

It as only a few steps before they were in the cool shade, hidden from view. He placed her down gently never stopping the light kisses he placed on her lips, her cheeks, her neck. She leaned into him moaning softly at each light caress occasionally giggling at the way his beard tickled against her skin. This was what he loved most. These moments were only his, when hard muscles turned to silky skin and a brusque commanding demeanor turned to soft sighs and gentle moans. The moment when she was truly his lady 

“Blackwall” she gasped as he scraped his teeth over the fluttering pulse of her neck. 

She pulled at his shirt as he pulled at hers creating a mess of limbs and linen but ending in her pert breast pressed hard to his own bare chest as she kissed him with gnashing teeth and demanding tongue. Her hands roamed over him pulling at his hair running down his shoulders and back around his waist and down his hips until she found his bulge. He growled low in approval as she undid the laces of his breeches and freed his pulsing erection, wrapping her warm hand around it.

He pressed his lips to her then moved over her jaw and down her neck tasting and nipping his way to her chest. He placed a hand on her breast gentling rolling a perfect pink nipple in his fingers then used his tongue to circle around it feeling it harden in his mouth. he scraped his teeth over it feeling her hips push against him in response. 

“Maker, Blackwall” she continued to stroke him. He continued to play with her breasts moving between them licking the salt from her chest teasing her niples with fingers, tongue and teeth. His other hand caressed down her stomach traced over her hips, until he he found her hot and wet. He pulled at her breeches as smalls, she spread her legs, begged him to touch her Slowly he moved his thumb over her clit making careful circles. Just enough to drive her insane not enough to take her all the way. 

He heard her laugh between heavy breaths. he lifted his head to see her eyes hooded he lips red and wet and smiling.

“If that’s how you want to play.” she took her hand from his cock and rubbed her fingers in herself then wiped her wetness on his head down the shaft.

“Eve” He watched her taking delight in his reaction. WIth a growl he released her breast and pulled her in for a hard kiss. then he slid a finger into her heat then a second one as she ground her hips into his hand. Her moans in response only spurred him on. He curled them and hit the spot he knew would push her over as he ground his palm into her clit. The feeling of her body shaking, the moans of ecstasy into his mouth and her wet hands on him almost undid him. She shuddered again in release 

“you are such a tease Blackwall” she smiled and took the fingers he had just used on her into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them tasting her own pleasure.

“Sure, I’m a tease.” he pulled his hand from her mouth 

“Just tell me there’s more” she spoke into his lips before placing a demanding kiss to his lips sucking on his bottom lip running her teeth over it

she didn’t need any instruction as he turned her around she leaned forward giving him easy accesses. He rubbed his head along her entrance “My lady” he asked

“yes, please love” 

He needed no further push and gladly filled her. He would never get over how tight and silky she felt around him. This beautiful women bent over gasping for breath begging for more as he held her hips and thrust into her. 

She had worked him up to much he knew he couldn't last long, but held tight, desperate to give her as much pleasure as possible. He voice pushed him closer the edge as she gasped his name and the makers. So close, he had to get her one last time, he pulled a hand off her hip and went back to massaging her clit. She practically screamed his name and he felt her convulse around him sending him over the edge with her; moaning her name in her shoulder.

They stood there for a moment catching their breath. He slid from her and she stood and leaned against him placing her head on his shoulder. “I should stop questioning your ability” she sighed into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I am happy to please my lady” he smiled at the sound of her giggle. “I love you Eve,”

“I love you to Blackwall”


End file.
